greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero-Zero-Nine
Zero-Zero-Nine was a Black Iron Golem that gained his independence during the Great War. History Historians have always been unclear about exactly how or when humanity first discovered the Light, but before Thoradin brought the faith to the Arathi and spread it to all the tribes they conquered, it was but a minor cult embraced by one of the then disparate human tribes: the Urubori, the “Light’s Chosen People.” The people and their faith were persecuted by hated enemies who worshipped the dark ones below as well as by the larger groups of men that adhered to the faiths of the pagan gods. At some point, a war broke out. Wars need warriors to wage them. In an effort to destroy the forces of Xaxion Drak’eem, the vile entities Xostheron and Akaerna-Sagai conspired with the equally vile Black Dragonflight, masters of the earth. Using their unique abilities, the blacks pulled the sturdiest of irons from deep below the surface of the world and crafted for the demigods a variety of golems, from the enormous to standard human size. These husks were given life by the magic of Xostheron and Akaerna-Sagai… a magic based on blood. The ritual required slaughter. For the smaller and more numerous golems, the persecuted Urubori were selected. Their brutal, merciless deaths heralded the birth of the golems - controlled by the crown of will. Zero-Zero-Nine was one of the 999 human sized golems. They committed terrible atrocities, but eventually were defeated. The Red Dragons hid the surviving but inert golems away in secret caches deep underground. Eventually the human city of Ginchar was built atop the cache of the man sized, Urubori-blooded golems. The Great War Cardinal Tobijah Kruel discovered the golems while exploring the Underdeep, and eventually, through persistence and tireless research, found out how to activate them. Control, however, was another matter entirely. Kruel worked for years to find a new path to power, one that would allow him to control the active minds trapped within the golems. He eventually succeeded, and his newfound shadowy abilities, which included mind control, finally made his dreams a reality. Once he had uncovered his shadow abilities, he just needed to activate the golems; he needed another slaughter… After what seemed like an eternity of nightmares, Zero-Zero-Nine awoke. It was only for a split second, and then Kruel again forced it into slavery. Like the other golems, he was a slave to Kruel’s will until he was abducted by Magyver McGowan, Barbara Friendly, Jammal Hildebrand, and the dragon Vael for testing. Eventually, with intelligence gathered by Cruel Barb, three priests were able to sever the connection at the cost of their own lives. Zero-Zero-Nine then embarked on a quest for retribution for his people. He befriended Bellasco. He joined the Incorruptibles, helping them in their quests and fighting in the Battle of Karazhan. Valenzetti destroyed him in Ulmat Thondr. Personality As a result of the blood rituals that empowered him, Zero-Zero-Nine has the memories of many victims from both the initial Urubori slaughter and the more recent slaughter at Ginchar. Many of the Urubori were powerful priests, and Zero-Zero-Nine retains their faith-based powers and abilities. Category:Characters Category:Lightists Category:Deceased (at current point in game)